Remembering Sunday
by xpsychoticbitch
Summary: Arizona left for Malawi for her job leaving Callie in Seattle crying her heart out. But then she came back, and she made up her mind.
1. Chapter 1

It was an hard day at the hospital. All Callie could think of is that she will drink a glass of wine and then go to sleep as soon as she arrives at ther apartment. That was her life routine since when Arizona left for Malawi. She came back though, but Callie couldn't forgive her. She just couldn't. Instead, as she arrives at her apartment, all she can see is her walls filled bu stuff and a blonde blue-eyed woman standing in the center of the room. Arizona takes a few steps forward Callie and starts talking. "Calliope, I know that I hurt you so much and for that I'll never apologize enough. So that's why I prepared this tonight. To prove that I'm worth having your forgiveness. The first pics on the left, are the X-rays of the little girl who had bone cancer. Right next, are the X-rays after the surgery. Our first surgery. Our first attempt to save a life, and we did it. We saved a life together. And after that, I was sure that every time that I'll will have to work with you, we'll do an amazing job and save lots of lives. The X-rays on the right instead, are the Nick ones. He came here with an heart cancer that neither in Heaven than in Earth was possibly able to cure. And right next, the X-rays after the surgery. No cancer. Not anymore. Well that wasn't a surgery that we shared as professionally saying, but you were right by my side. Every second that passed by, you didn't left. You were there. To hold my hand. To constantly remembering me that you were there for me. In te middle, there's my Carter Adison award. Now you're asking yourself "Why the hell did you put it there?" and my answer is because right there is the reason why I left. We were supposed to leave together, but instead that was only me who left. But then two days ago I came back, and you slapped the door in my face. Fine, I can handle it. Then in the elevator you said that you were pregnant of Mark's baby and that whole night I cried. I know that I shouldn't had to, but I did. Because I felt and I still feel the one who should see you naked, to be honest. There, up on the award, there's the X-ray of Stark's patient that then became my patient. That was our second surgery together and guess what, we rocked. We were amazing." says Arizona without even stop breathing for awhile. She takes both Callie's hands and continues.. "And now, here we are. What is pulled on this wall is just a few moments of our story. The most important ones well we felt them on our bodies, which I can't pull on a wall but I take them everyday in my heart and in my head. Our first kiss, our first date, our first time. That's something I just can't put on a wall. But I can tell you. I can only tell you and that's what I'm going to do. I'm in love with you Calliope. And I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you. I seriously love you with every single part of me and even if I'd want to, I can't stop loving you. If I would stop, I'd be painful. Because loving you keeps me alive. You keep me alive. I'm pretty sure.. you're the love of my life and I'm not going anywhere without you. Though, I'd move away if you don't want to see me again. You know, they say "If you love someone you should set them free". I'll set you free if that's what you want and makes you happy. I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman alive. You are the love I've always been searching for. The one who I want to spent the rest of my life with, the one I want to wake up next yes, all of this talk was just a cute way for earn your trust back and ask you to marry me." Arizona kneels down, puts out a ring and looks at her with one of her super magic smiles and those cute dimples that Callie loved so much."So, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Callie just stood there. Without movimg any part of her body. She just stood here. Watching around her room and then stare at the amazing blue-eyed woman that rocked her world since the first day they met. "I don't know what to answer." Arizona's heart stops beating. Callie goes on talking "If I let you back in my life, I'm 100% certain that you will make me suffer again as I'm 100% you will make feel the luckiest woman alive." Callie looks away as tears start falling on her cheeks. Arizona is still on her knees. With the ring in her hand, ready to pull it in Callie's finger. Then Callie looks again in Arizona's eyes. "I love you, Arizona. I really love you so much. As much as I want to kiss you every second of my day I also want to punch you in your face for hurting me when you said you loved me and then left." Arizona standa up, staring in her girlfriend's brown chocolate eyes. "I'd literally kill myself right now just to show you how much I'm sorry for what I did and prove to you that I will never ever make the same mistake again. We can have a whole life together being happy. I'm sure of that. Just be my wife. MY wife. The person I'll wake up next to every morning. I'll even make you coffee in morning." she says smiling, a bit laughing. "And I'll make you lunch when I can, and dinner when I can. I'll buy you cute necklace and wristbands and rings. But now, take this ring be Mrs Robbins. Be my wife." she smiles again, trying once again. She kneels down and says "Calliope Ipighenia Torres, will you change your name in Calliope Iphigenia Robbins and marry me?" she says in the cutest voice ever and smiling as the dimples formes on her cheeks. Callie looks around herself, and just realizes that the woman who's sitting on her knees down at her is the love of her life and anything or anyone will change that. She puts her hand forward Arizona's hand which is the one who keeps the ring, and let her finger wear the ring. "An hundred times, yes Arizona. Yes yes yes yes. I hate your being so lovely and cute and caring when you made me feel hurt but I can't really wait to spend the rest of my life with you as Mrs Robbins." Arizona's heart races faster then a train. She stands up and presses her lips into Callie's just to show her love in the best way she can. They were officially engaged.


End file.
